lovesick_yandere_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the playable character of Yandere Simulator. Her goal in the final game is to eliminate all 10 rivals who will keep her from entering a relationship with Senpai. Name Yandere-chan's official name will either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana because YandereDev would prefer to have it include "yan" in it somewhere. YandereDev is currently leaning towards Ayano due to there being less Google searches for it. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan's name was officially written was "Ayano Aishi" on social media. Her name is the same in the credits. "Aishi" is officially Yandere-chan's canon surname. She will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by fellow students, however teachers will either refer to her by her last name or her full name. Intros First Intro At the beginning of the game's first into, Yandere-chan has a dream about her ideal lover, whom she calls "Senpai", after stating how disappointed she was with her love life in her first year of high school. Later that morning, she loses track of time and leaves for school late. She runs into a person who looks nearly identical to the one in her dream. When she sees him, she immediately falls in love with him, assuming that their meeting must have been fate. She witnesses him being scolded by his tsundere childhood friend, Osana Najimi, and plans to eliminate her. She then meets an mysterious girl nicknamed Info-chan, who requested over text messages that she meet her in Classroom 3-3. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about the panty shot system, and asks her to kill other students in the school so her newspaper will sell better. Yandere-chan has major doubts about this, not wanting to do something so horrible, but she considers the idea after being informed that Osana is going to confess her love to Senpai that Friday. Even then, it is still the player's choice to decide her fate. This cutscene no longer exists in current builds of the game and is outdated. However, as of the August 15th, 2015 Build, there is a visionary scene. Second Intro During the second intro, Yandere-chan talks to herself about Senpai. She says that she had not felt any emotions at all before meeting him, and she now feels envy and rage towards a girl who is apparently trying to 'steal' him from her. She states that she wants to kill this girl, and that there is nothing that she would not do for her Senpai. Info-chan then sends Yandere-chan a text, stating that she seen her stalking Senpai. She informs her of the girl's name (Osana Najimi), when she will confess her feelings to Senpai, and of the panty shot system. The two of them become allies after this conversation, however they are not friends. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, charcoal grey hair that is tied back into a ponytail, and dark grey eyes. She is five foot four inches tall, weighs around ninety-five lbs, and has average-sized breasts. She is usually seen wearing the default seifuku uniform, however this can be customized by the player. With every uniform, she wears black thigh-high stockings. She may gain a new hairstyle that is similar to her current one in the future. If Yandere-chan has murdered another student, her whole body will become bloody. If she is visibly insane, she will be hunched over, will constantly be twitching, have dilated pupils, and the top half of her face will have a shadow on it. In old builds, there was an Easter Egg where her uniform would become black and red if she ran under the back of the Sakura Tree at the back of the school. It was later removed, as many people had reported it as a "bug". There are many other Easter Eggs in the game that change Yandere-chan's appearance. Just a couple of these would be Slender Mode, Cirno Mode, Ebola Mode, etc. The only Easter Eggs that do not change her appearance are Spooky Mode and Bad Romance Mode. The player has the ability to customize Yandere-chan's appearance by editing the streaming assets folder. They are also able to give her different hairstyles by pressing the H''' key, eyewear using the '''P key, miscellaneous accessories using the O''' key, and decrease/increase her bust size using the '''< and > keys. In the final version of the game, Yandere-chan's hair will not be able to be customized in the middle of gameplay. When Yandere Vision is active, her body will be completely outlined in black. Description "Ayano Aishi is the protagonist of Yandere Simulator. She is known as "Yandere-chan" to players of the game, and has been given the cute-sounding nickname "Yan-chan" by her classmates. For the majority of her life, Ayano was completely incapable of feeling emotions. She learned to pretend to be a normal person in order to avoid disturbing people, but she is unable to feel any degree of empathy towards other human beings. On the first day of her second year of high school, Ayano came into physical contact with "Senpai". In that moment, she suddenly began to experience powerful sensations that she had never felt before - emotions. Meeting Senpai was like seeing color for the first time, hearing music for the first time, and feeling warmth for the first time. When she approaches him, she feels overwhelmed with euphoria - and when she is away from him, she feels only emptiness. Within a very short span of time, she quickly became absolutely complete to him, and came to rely on him in order to feel alive. Then, almost as soon as he had entered her life, Ayano saw something that threatened to steal Senpai from her - it was a young woman who clearly had deep feelings for Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with this girl, then Ayano might lose him forever... Without a moment's hesitation, Ayano knew exactly what had to be done. This girl - her rival - had to be eliminated as soon as possible, by any means necessary, no matter what the cost." Personality Yandere-chan is, as her nickname states, a yandere; who is a person that will do anything, even commit murder, for her lover. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. Her behaviour does not entirely match the definition of a sociopath or a psychopath, however she is capable of actions that only a psychopath would consider doing. During the first intro, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere; she was persuaded into it by Info-chan, and did not like the idea of killing another human being. She was simply a lovesick high school student who wanted to have a boyfriend. She didn't seem to consider killing Osana before she heard Info-chan bring the idea up. This personality is outdated, and was stated by YandereDev that it does not correctly portray Yandere-chan's true nature. As of the second intro, she is almost entirely emotionless, apathetic, and she speaks with a deadpan expression. She has stated that she has been this way as long as she can remember, before she had met Senpai for the first time. She would do anything to stop people from 'stealing' him from her, even if it meant that she had to kill them. She does not have the ability to feel emotions, empathy or remose, and does not feel guilt for her actions. She knows that most people consider this to be "wrong", however she simply just does not care. Overwall, Yandere-chan is a completely blank slate whose personality is decided by the player's choices. No matter what, every Yandere-chan has the capability of committing every possible action in the full game. Yandere-chan's hobby is acting as if she is a normal girl to convince everyone around her that there is nothing wrong with her. She purchases manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to give the image of a normal high school student. However, she does not care of any of these things. She does not speak much by default and usually only does so when it is necessary. If Yandere-kun is implemented, there may possibly be a large difference between his and Yandere-chan's characterizations. Yandere-kun might be sadistic and possessive. His life would have meaning through his obsession with Senpai. He would view eliminating the rivals as a game, with each one being an enemy that must be defeated. Abilities At the beginning of Yandere Simulator, Yandere-chan is weak due to the fact that she has not perfected any skill. However, she has an impressive amount of stamina, as she is able to run indefinitely and is much faster than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student with one hit and move around heavy dumpsters, possibly even filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. If she reads enough manga, Yandere-chan will be able to seduce both males and females, or become numb enough that her sanity barely decreases at all when killing a large amount of students. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize other students, become much stronger, run faster, take down a teacher, and other upcoming abilities. Yandere-chan also has the ability to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. By the end of the game, she will be very strong, as she has unlocked every skill that is available. Due to this, only another yandere girl who has supernatural powers could defeat her at this point. Yandere-chan is able to kill nearly every NPC she comes across. However, there will be some exceptions to this. When police are implemented, she will not be able to kill them due to the fact that the school would have to close if they started dying. Like most other video game characters, she currently has a very unrealistically large inventory. She is only able to conceal three weapons, however she can still carry around fiften manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, an answer sheet, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, a modified uniform, a pack of cigarettes, her phone, and notes, all at the same time. YandereDev has stated that this is just one of those video game instances where some items don't take up as much space as others. In the future, the player will be able to view her inventory. Yandere-chan is impressive due to the fact that when a yandere has a person they must protect, they will become capable of almost anything. She will not have supernatural powers other than Yandere Vision, but even then that is simply just her keen senses. As of the April 15th, 2016 Build, Yandere-chan can attract the attention of other students by giggling, causing them to follow the noise to its source. As of the August 15th, 2016 Build, Yandere-chan has the ability to kill teachers. In the exact same build, YandereDev added sanity based killing animations for Yandere-chan which gives her the abiliy to perform stealth kills. In June 2016, YandereDev pitched the idea of adding Yakuza-style hand-to-hand combat with the rivals in the future and final game, but the idea was scrapped. However, YandereDev still thinks that a hand-to-hand combat system could have an appropriate place in Yandere Simulator if the player pursues an elimination method that would result in a one-on-one duel with a rival. Category:Characters Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Playable Characters Category:Aishi Family Category:Main Characters Category:Class 2-1 Category:Yandere Category:Implemented Category:Females Category:Students Category:Interactable Category:Killable